super_fantendofandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi
"Uhoh... I think I did something to Mario!" -Yoshi when he accidently makes mario dumb at the end of Hide and Seek Yoshi is a green dinosaur that is Mario's friend. His favorite food is Yoshi Fruits and he likes to battle Bowser with all of the Mario Team. He seems to hate Bowser more than Mario. Physical Appearance Yoshi is a green dinosaur with a large nose, blue eyes, small arms, short and round body, and a stubby tail. His belly is white and his shoes are orange and yellow. On his back, he has a round, red, shell with a white outline and he has three sharp spikes that point straight. Appearances These are the episodes Yoshi appears in A New Friend Yoshi is first seen when Mario and Luigi are searching for a new friend. Luigi yells causing the untamed Yoshi to run away. Yoshi is then seen by a mountain but this time he is captured. He is taken to Peach's castle where he is tamed and says "Hello!" When his talking ability is allowed. Yoshi is mentioned by Bowser but not by name saying the Mario Bros have a new friend. Next Yoshi sees Bowser for the first time and is captured by him. Yoshi is then put in a thing Bowser built called the Juicinator, which makes characters evil. Bowser then captures Yoshi and opens the Jucinator, but before Bowser could put Yoshi in, a Green Monkey comes out of the Jucinator and runs around. Bowser has to throw him in the lava for him to stop screaming. After the monkey dies, Bowser continues his evil plan. Yoshi soon pops out of the Juicinator with a raspy voice and says "Get out of my castle!" but then Bowser corrects him saying that the castle is his castle, not Yoshi's. Yoshi then captures Peach and the Mario bros fight him. But since the Mario Bros are experienced fighters, Yoshi is kicked all the way to Darth Vader's Hospital, where he is greeted by Darth Vader himself. Then Darth Vader tells Yoshi that he broke four of his spikes. Yoshi knew this was a lie so he said, "No I did not." Then Darth Vader and Yoshi fight back and forth until Yoshi says Darth Vader was going to die today causing Darth Vader to literally kick him out of his hospital. When Mario reaches Yoshi's crash site, Mario figures out the crash caused Yoshi to not be evil anymore and causing Yoshi to remember nothing of what happened since he was turned evil. Mario then takes Yoshi to Bowser's Castle to beat up Bowser and his friends. later Yoshi and Mario save Peach from the castle and take her home. Hide and Seek When the Mario Team is waiting for Luigi to come back from Darth Vader's Hospital, he says Luigi needs to come back soon because he needs to decide who to sit next to. When Luigi gets back, Yoshi decides to sit by Mario. Luigi gets sad but Peach tell him another friend may come and they can sit by him. Luigi gets happy and sits down while Mario and Yoshi talk about how they defeated Bowser. Later, Luigi suggests to play a new game and Yoshi says that would be fun and Mario decided to call it Hide and Seek and everyone, including Yoshi, agree it's a great name. While Mario is counting, Yoshi finds a warp pipe and he goes into it. Yoshi then finds himself in this strange attic. He says it's a good hiding spot and he decides to stay there. Little did he know though, it was the attic of Bowser's Castle. Later, Mario finds him and Yoshi is now really scared. Mario is really confused but he figures out why Yoshi is scared, Mario heard a low growl in the darkness and then a second later, Bowser popped out and captured Yoshi again. Mario then chases after Bowser but then he loses him. Bowser takes Yoshi to his castle and gets Kamek to put him in the oven. After Mario figures out that Yoshi was not with Bowser when he was chasing him, he goes with the other two Mario friends and saves Yoshi. Mario pushed Yoshi off the oven but Mario got fried in there. Yoshi turned the oven off and asked Mario if he was okay. Mario's reply was "Why am I at Bowser's Castle?" Yoshi then says Uhoh before the screen turns black. Forgetful Mario Coming Soon Hide and Seek 2 Coming Soon Extended Family His family is unknown... Category:Characters Category:Yoshis Category:Major characters Category:A New Friend characters Category:Mushroom Kingdom characters Category:Mario Team Category:Hide and Seek characters